The Wild Youth
by Sir Francis McDoodle Berries
Summary: This story is about the flaws of our society that are overlooked by YOU. Arnolds parents abandon him taking Stellas 1st son Arnie with them to the state of Georgia to be closer to the CDC. Putting his grandparents in a home by force, leaving him to fend for himself. Making him a troubled teen, fighting poverty and depression in an unseen war the "others" know nothing about..
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.**

I had awakened when someone shouted "Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold" over and over again much to my dismay. Causing me to bolt right up against my will. Drenched in my own sweat reeking of cheap alcohol, and bodily ordor. My head was throbbing not remembering what had happened in the early morning. With the slightest noise brought migraines and headaches. The two foul smells mingled with each other, making me want to vomit even more. Interrupting my quest of finding the source of my _contempt_.

Until I realized my stupid alarm clock was the place of origin. Unplugging my potato powered alarm clock, it read 7 p.m. it was a Saturday. It was the beginning of June and Summer vacation had just settled in. I was supposed to meet up with Curly's crazy ass and the rest of the gang at Gerald's field. Curly and Sid had something big planned for the summer. Quickly shifting myself to the edge of my bed, grabbing a gray hooded sweater for my night out on the streets again. I looked down at the floor only to look down upon empty beer and liquor bottles scattered across the floor by discarded bags of potato chips and roaches. Grabbing a roach off the carpet covered floor. Holding it between my fingers as I pulled out a zippo from my nearby drawer where I kept my pocket knife and gun in. Attempting to light it. "Fuck that hurt!" I muttered harshly, only to burn my fingertips in doing so. Throwing it to the floor on impulse, I looked where it had landed finding my shoes near the diminutive sized joint near the doorway that led downstairs. Quickly slipping on each shoe before I was to leave my room. My mind was screaming trying to telling me, that I had forgotten something. _My gun!_ I quickly walked over to the drawer pulling out a _nine millimeter _handgun, stuffing it into my pants. I proceeded down my pull down stairs, to the darkened hallway below. It was pitch black I couldn't see a thing!

I ran my hand across the hallways wall trying to feel for the light switch that was always there. I flipped it on as I watched the few functioning light bulbs flicker on and off repeatedly, desperately trying to stay lit. I watched it struggle as the roaches scattered well you know like roaches, scattering under the doors in every direction if they weren't already bashed in. Or taking refuge underneath the loosened floorboards where the rats had reigned supreme. They scattered as if a tenant of a cheap run down apartment had turned on the light in the kitchen scurrying under the refrigerator their _safe haven_. The brightness of the light bulbs caused momentarily blindness, only to induce my migraines. I was a night owl to begin with.. Observing every little detail, the walls were cracked, the floorboards were loose. Making a squeaking sound with each step I took. I made it down the flight of stairs, where the surroundings were unchanged.

I'm surprised the city hasn't condemned the boarding house by now, after all it was nothing but urban decay anyway. All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for _them_. If _grandpa_ were here he wouldn't have let the house become it's present state. He'd actually set _them_ straight, if _Omaha_ couldn't have stopped him in World War II nothing could. All of the boarders moved out years ago, since my_ parents_ refused to maintain the boarding house.

As I walked past the kitchen I heard a feminine voice call out my name, stopping me dead in my tracks. It was my _mothers_, I don't know why they even bother with me anyways. It actually surprised me she actually used my name for the first time in over _five fucking years_. Now I know how Helga must've felt all these years, concluding her bitchie-ness and the constant name calling of my football shaped head. Being ignored by the parents who're suppose to_ love you_ and _acknowledge you_. Slowly I began to walk to the door grabbing the door knob, as I turned it I heard it click open followed by her annoying voice saying my name. "Arnold!" She called out once more this time more determined and adamant.

I shook my head once I was outside, slamming the door as hard as I could. Hopefully sending _her_ a message that would finally get through that thick skull of _hers_. Remembering all the way back to fourth grade the only thing I've really wanted most was my _parents. _And now that they're back the only thing they care about most is money and _him_. Stalling their research for a cure combating a horrible disease known as _The Sleeping Sickness, _devastating all Latin American countries in the name of _corporate greed_. I had lost all respect for my _parents_ long ago, when they put my grandparents in a home five years ago the week they returned. Threatening them with death if they ever spoke, seen, or even supported me in any way they would get killed. But they send me money through _dead drops_ like a spy would in a movie through my great aunt Mitzi. They'd help me with whatever they could.

I stood there on the sidewalk in front of a run down building I proudly call _home_ with time to spare. Wondering if I wanted to live the life I was already living. But I don't want to go back to that _bitch _that _birthed_ me and that _ass-wipe_ I call a _father_. The only family I had and will ever have is my grandparents, my friends and the streets alone. I didn't choose my life _they_ chose it for me. My_ mom_ to be more specific, the day they miraculously returned I heard her call my cousin Arnie _son_. Kissing him on the cheek and hugging him with dear life.

While my dad began small talk about their adventures and how the government has my mom and himself under contract with the CDC. Trying to find a possible cure or vaccine for _The Sleeping Sickness pandemic. _We never had a personal connection to begin with, the month they came back they moved to Georgia to be closer to the CDC. Arnie tagged along as well, every other week he flys in and out of Hillwood just to _fuck_ my ex-girlfriend_ Lila_. She only went out with me just to get closer to _him_. I knew I was replaced that day _they_ came back. I basically get as much attention as a white crayon.

With rage coursing through my veins, I couldn't help but walk away from _The SunSet Arms_ my _home._ There are times when I actually wanted to end it all, but I keep reminding myself I'll prove all these _motherfuckers_ wrong. There are days where I'd just wanna pack up my shit and disappear but a small voice in the back of my head constantly reminds that'll I'll win this losing battle with depression and triumph in victory at the end of this unseen war the others know nothing about. The only ones that know of my present state are only my grandparents, my great aunt Mitzi, those people I'm suppose to call _parents,_ _Arnie, _myself and God..

Turns out he wasn't a cousin after all, more like a half brother to be precise. I've always known he was something else, hell even grandpa and grandma knew that _cretin_ was _hers_. The day they came back into my life my grandfather bravely confronted her about Arnies origin.

Like the snake did to Eve she manipulated her _husband_. Seducing my _father_ like Eve did to Adam, biting into the forbidden fruit. But the fruit he bit was no fruit but her words of persuasion alone. Manipulating and brainwashing his state of mind with those marvelous green eyes and her so called _innocence_. How much I_ loathe_ her and her green eyes making me eventually hate myself for having them.. Urging him to put my elderly grandparents into a home.

I continued my trek towards Gerald's field which was down on Vine Street just a couple of blocks down from the boarding house. While thoughts of suicide or just vanishing gnawed at me. Off in the distance I found my best friend Gerald leaning on the bleachers side that was in Gerald's field. Talking to Phoebe, I watched as she giggled; while Wolfgang had Helga sitting on his lap looking my way. His armed snared around her waist laughing un-suppressed. They looked my way once more, whispering to each as I neared them and the gang. Nearly everybody was a couple, Lorenzo was with Sheena, Peapod also known as Pearce was with Nadine, and Harold was with Rhonda. How I envied them all, for their happiness. The only ones that are single is Curly, Sid, Stinky, Patty, and myself.

**Authors Note: Don't like it? Don't read it! Simple as that don't be a troll. This story will be POVs (point of view) from Arnolds perspective and the gangs as well. 3rd person will be here and there.**


	2. The House Of Bethelum

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything move along now, there's nothing to see here.. :)**

**_WARNING_: There will be racial-slurs/jokes used in this fic. (Don't pretend to be a _Saint_, we all know used them before in some point in our lives, out of hate, comical humor with friends or just cuz.)**

_**Helgas**_

_**Point **_

_**Of** **View** _

It was a cloudy evening, I peered up at the sky as _God_ began painting the sky with his _warmth_ and_ love._ Casting long gentle strokes of orange and pink just above the horizon. It was truly an orgasm for my eyes to see, while the evening breeze brought me to peace. I felt Wolfgangs strong arms beginning to _snake_ my waist, making us grin and laugh. The sun shined its rays through the clouds, I closed my eyes as I tried to bask in its warmth. Its colors and warmth was enough to calm _the twisted little freak. _Or bring _warmth_ to the _coldest_ of _hearts. _Breathing in the last of the day, the events of the day ran through my mind like a movie reel.

I had actually gotten along with my father over the years, as I refer to as_ Big Bob_. He always told me to get out of the habit of daydreaming about Arnold. The sound of his voice is always in my mind, jerking me out of thoughts. Keeping me in my studies. He was never really abusive towards me or anyone else. But only with words, when things didn't go his way.

By the time I opened my eyes I stared off into oblivion into the _darkened sea_ as thick as_ ink_ that hovered overhead. Littering its_ diamonds_ for all to see. Admiring the stars, for it was _their_ turn to shine _unrivaled_ and _true_. I looked down once more only to see an _old flame_ approaching. Making my smile go away. The _one_ who I held countless 3 a.m. _vigils_ for, making a profound _effigy_ using his chewed wads of gum which_ I_ stole. Sculpting the very shape of my once blonde haired God who I worshiped inmorally, who I adored for many _winters_. The _o__ne_ that once made my _girlhood_ tremble, a _God_ amongst _men_. But he is nothing more but a _distant_ _memory_. My _father_ always told me _never_ to _dwell_ in the _past, _but to _endorse_ the_ future_..

As Arnold neared I noticed he was wearing the same clothes; for more than a year. Covered and stained in sweat, grease, dirt, and grime. And the occasional ketchup stains here and there that covered his sweater, shirt, and pants. Stained from the _french-fries_ the school cafeteria gave, he'd share it with _us_ before feeding himself. Caring for others well-being before his own, how_ I admired_ his _chivalrous acts_ and _good deeds_. But most of _us_ would kindly_ decline_ because of the _dirt_ and _grime_ under his _fingernails_. And the way how he smelled of _p__iss_ and _shit_. The only _ones_ that ever ate anything _he_ offered were Gerald, Harold, Sid, and Stinky, but Lorenzo and Peapod on occasion.

_Most_ of _us_ chose to _ignore_ it not wanting to _judge_ our friend who had lost his _optimistic side_ long ago. But we did _judge_ him on _occasion_, not with _words_ but with our _stares_ and _actions_ alone. It looked like he was headed toward Geraldo, and my best-friend Pheebs. It bothered me for _ignoring_ the _signs_ for so_ long._ I twisted my neck slightly to look at my new-found_ love_. He looked at Arnold sending him a powerful glare, not of _hate_ but mixed expression of_ sympathy_ and_ regret._

"Fuck I feel like such a dick Im gonna be a better person than I am now.." Wolfgang said making me smile.

_**Arnolds **_

_**Point **_

_**Of View**_

I knew I wasn't wanted here. Maybe it was because the way I smelled and dressed most of the time. But they too drank and smoked they weren't_ Saints_ nor _I_. If only my_ friends_ knew the_ truth_ they wouldn't be so_ judgmental_ behind my back or make a face when ever I neared them. To be honest I'd rather have an enemy who admits hating me than a friend that secretly puts me down or talks behind my back.

Most of the _fucking_ time I plastered a fake smile on my face, not wanting them to learn about the _situation behind the scenes. _I mean_ sure_ they have their _assumptions_ but I know they don't know I was _abandoned_ by_ them_.

I walked up to Gerald who still had that bizarre hairdo of his. He grew a small but noticeable goatee I hadn't seen him since April. Since I used to ditch a lot back in grade school. Turns out the school district is making P.S. 118 into a high school due to budget cuts, just for the _time being I assume._

I saw Curly trying to steal snippets and bits of Rhonda's _luscious_ hair, on my way to greet my _best friend_. Urging _Berman_ to beat the crap outta him, but he declined in soft whispers and gestures. Harold would have beaten him to_ pulp_ too, but Curly spent exactly_ five years_ today, in a psychiatric ward. _They_ say _he_ went _crazy_ after _Harold_ tied him up leaving Curly locked up in the crypt for _five days_. He almost _died_ if it weren't for the graveyard keeper, finding him starved, dehydrated, and traumatized._ He_ almost looked _normal_ if his eyes weren't so _dark_ and _creepy, _his eyes were sunk deep within its sockets. They hid behind the red thick frame of his glasses.

"What up Arnold? Everything cool?" Gerald asked, _he_ didn't look me in the eyes just like the _others_. But I _knew_ he wanted to ask such questions but he didn't want to_ pry_. As to why the way I _dressed_ and _smelled_. Wanting to_ know_ the _reason_ why _I can't_ and _won't_ have_ him_ or the _others_ over at the boarding house. He didn't say it but I heard it in his voice, and saw it in his eyes.

"Yeah man everything's cool, don't trip potato chip." I said smoothly lowering my head a bit, with a small weak smile as he and Phoebe began to laugh. Their laughter and joy is what keeps me going day to day. Hoping each day would get better and better. I looked up a bit to see Curly stand on an ice-chest, as if he were about to speak.

_**Curlys**_

_**Point **_

_**Of** **View** _

"Listen up!" I shouted sending a powerful glare to my so called _friends. _"This summer _we're _going to _check out_ a list of places_ I_ had in mind in the _fourth grade_." _Harold_ you_ Jewish son of a bitch you_ are _going_ to _pay dearly_. "_Arnold_ and _Wolfgang_ you_ two_ are in _charge_ of getting some _beer_, and a few_ bottles._ _Gerald, Sid,_ and _Stinky_ you guys are gonna get some_ bud_. Rhonda and Harold you two are in charge of the chips. Lorenzo and Pearce you guys gotta get us some rides. Rendezvous back here in half an hour when your done."

"How much does your dads pickup take Lorenzo?" Sid asked. Dick-face here was one of the only ones I had a mutual respect besides Arnold, Gerald, Lorenzo, and Pearce. I couldn't help but stare at that pink sack of shit, who got me institutionalized.

"It's about half way full but eight bucks will do.." Lorenzo answered back, hanging up his expensive cell phone. He probably ended a phone with his mother, making up some bogus excuse just to kick it with the boys. Fuck man, it feels good to be out, no more forced medication down my throat, or the padded room.

"I'll take my sisters ride for tonight." Peapod informed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'ma take my_ rambo_ knife. Just in case if we have to fuck up a ghost, a hobo, a dog or someone we're gonna leave behind." Harold chuckled, "Or a black guy trying to rob us, haha."

"Fuck you, ya fucking penny-pinching Jew! Why he gotta be black?"

"Whatever_ nigger_." Harold murmured with hate, I lifted an eyebrow as _eager_ as a _scientist_ wondering if there_ ever_ was a _missing link_. _Guess_ _fat_ _ass_ is a _closet_ _racist_ after all. "Why the fuck you tripping over Gerald for bitch?" Lorenzo declared. "Shut the fuck up you fucking spic, don't your people hate his kind anyways? Your kind is only taking up jobs for Americans you fucking border-hopping taco-jockey."

"I was born here dumb-ass.."

"Yeah whatever man.. You think we'll see anything?" Harold called out to Sid, ignoring his last statement. "I'm gonna trip someone if we start seeing shit." Harold shouted as he looked at Gerald and Lorenzo. "If something happens.. Just so you know I expect to be dragged."

I've been gone for _five freakin' years_ and there's so much_ bad blood_ going on. What the fuck happened? I guess my absence didn't even out the_ hate_, considering_ I_ was their _frenemy. We _all have that _one_ _friend_ who's _not really_ _our_ _friend_, guess it _Harold_.

"Hell yeah bro, I'm gonna drag you out or stay with you. If _anything_ I'm not gonna_ leave_ my _boy behind_." Sid _reassured_, making me _wonder_ where his_ loyalty stood._ But if it comes to it, it'll be like _killing two birds with one stone_.

"Guys," I shouted playfully, my voice was as _sugar coated_ as_ Lilas_ minus all her _annoying_ ass _ever sos_. I _clenched_ my _fists_ as hard as I could, it felt as if my_ skin_ was about to _tear_. "All of that is _unnecessary_, just _deck_ someone we bring with us and_ run_." I grimaced as I turned to look at_ Harold_ watching his smile fade away, forming a grim line snapping him back to _reality_. What a _bitch_ I guess _Gerald_, _Lorenzo_ and _I_ are gonna have to put_ him_ in _his place_. He even didn't _speak_ anymore, probably out of_ fear_ he turned to look at _Sid_ for _comfort_. But _he_ simply shrugged; when I looked away I saw _dick-face_ give a _nod_ of_ uncertainty_ with _Jew-piter_ in a_ silent agreement_ from the corner of my eye._ I_ bet he _thinks_ all those _meds_ and_ electric shocks_ to my _skull_ repressed my _memory_. I think not!

_I_ guess the _gang_ split into_ two_ if not _three_ when _I_ was_ gone_. Now I'm just _wondering_ who the _fucks_ the_ two-faces_, I _know_ someones gonna be a _Judas_ and drive _us apart even more_. Fuck_ I miss_ the good ole' days _reminiscing_ about all the _stupid crap_ we did when _we_ were _boys_. _I just_ wanna _know_ what happened to the _old gang._ I guess I hold onto _memories_ so_ tight_ is because, _memories_ are the_ things_ that _don't change_ when _people do_. Maybe _I_ shouldn't _dwell_ on the _past_, maybe this is my_ time_ to start a _new beginning._ But fuck it's so _damn_ hard to _change!_

_**Wolfgangs**_

_**Point **_

_**Of View**_

"Maybe _you_ should go and_ talk_ to _him_.." Helga offered, "_I know_ you_ two_ squashed whatever _beef_ you guys had_ four years ago._" Maybe he doesn't want to let people in, for fuck sake.. _Why_ must _you_ be so... _persistent_. I know you're _worried_ for _one_ of the _homies_ but maybe _he's_ just trying keep _us_ in the _dark_ for reasons _unknown_. "Alright I'll go but_ I_ don't_ guarantee_ any _breakthrough_ you're _looking_ for.." I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her goodbye, walking towards Arnold who had been waiting for me.

While the _others_ left to do _Curlys_ biding, while my _girlfriend_, and her_ best friend_ stayed behind with _Curly_. I feel into _step_ with_ him_, heading to _on_e of the _liquor stores_ that was only a _few blocks away._ I wanted to _ask_ what was _wrong_ but the words_ never left_ my _throat_. Maybe I'm just _hesitant,_ I _tried_ swallowing the_ frog_ in my _throat_ but it just made matters _worse_. Considering that _we're_ going to do a _beer-run_ together. My mind just_ ran_ a _bunch_ of _what ifs_. Doing _beer-runs_ is_ simple_ but this my_ first_ with _him_. _What_ if he_ fucks up_ then _what!?_

Before I _knew_ it he pulled open the door in front of the _shop_. I looked around _casually_ for a few seconds, spotting an _older guy_ with _gray unruly hair_ his arm covered in_ tatts._ Man_ I_ know I've seen_ him_ before but _where?_

_He_ must have_ felt_ my _stare_ looking me _dead_ in the _eyes,_ his _eyes_ full of _hate_ he moved _one_ of his _arms_ to his _side_. I _looked_ _away_ out of _fear_, walking _down_ the aisles towards the _back_. I saw_ Arnold_ grab a couple cases of _beer_, stuffing two bottles of _UV_ into his _filthy sweater._ He _nodded_ at_ me_ waiting in _anticipation._ I nodded in _agreement_ and grabbed a few bottles of _beer_ and _liquor_. The kind of_ liquor_ they _didn't_ _keep_ on the _shelves._

The feeling of pure_ awkwardness_ and _anxiety_ began to take its_ toll._ I could hear my _heartbeat pounding_ in my _ears_ with _each beat_ coming from my_ chamber door_. Making the _palms_ of my hands _sweaty_, while my _stomach churned with fear._ Making me drop _one_ of the _bottles_ in _hand_, shattering the _glass_ spilling the _drink_ onto the _floor._ How _could_ I _fuck up!_ This is_ such_ an _easy task._

_"Fuck!'_ I _shouted_, I didn't _want_ to _say it._. But _my_ mouth _automatically_ shouts_ fuck_ when _something bad happens._ _My_ head _spun,_ I could _hear_ the _alarmed voices_ of the_ store clerk_ and other_ customers_ surrounding _me._ I however _paid_ no _attention_ to what _they_ were _saying._ I felt _woozy_ as if I might_ faint._

_I_ felt a single hand _wrap_ around my _wrist_ in an _aggressive manner_, trying to_ guide_ me_ behind_ the liquor stores _counter_. I didn't _want_ to _go_ but my body _automatically_ responded to the _unkind gesture._ Now I'm _fucked for sure._ "Let _go_ of me _damnit_ I'll _pay_ for it _geez_." _I_ tried to _reason_ but he didn't _waiver_, I _watched_ him pull out a _cell phon_e similar to _Lorenzos_.

Seeing _Arnold_ pull out a _bottle_ from his _sweater_, grabbing it by the _neck_ as he held it upside down._ I_ closed my _eyes_ as tight as I could_ anticipating_ the _shatter_ of the _glass_ from the _blow_. "Fuck off you under-aged prick I'm calling the c-" But instead a_ thud_ was _heard_, I _felt_ his _strong grip_ around my _wrist weaken_. I opened my _eyes_ to see the clerk stand _firmly_ in his _spot_, completely _dazed_. Arnold_ hit him_ on the side of his _skull once_ more _shattering_ the _glass bottle_ into _razor sharp shards_ littering the _tile covered floor_. I couldn't help but _stare_ at _him_ for more than a_ minute_, the store clerk seemed so_ familiar_. It didn't_ occur_ to me that _Arnold_ had already _walked out_ with the _beer_. Grabbing the _few_ remaining bottles I _bolted_.

_I_ ran my free hand through my blonde hair in _frustration_, trying to _process_ what happened _back there_. Dammit _I know_ I've seen the _store clerk_ somewhere but _where!_ _"Thanks dude, for saving my ass back there_." He nodded in, setting aside the _cases_ of _booze_. He opened one of the _bottles_ taking _swig of it_. "Drink some bro it'll calm the nerves." He mentioned, he must've_ noticed_ my hand was_ shaky_ and my _breaths forced_. I grabbed the bottle of _UV Coconut_, takin' in a_ mouthful_. I frowned as it began to burn my _insides_. The _walk_ back to _Geralds field_ was _silent_, he already _saved_ my _ass_ why would_ I_ make him_ carry_ the _burden_ to tell me his _secrets_.

_**Some Time Later**_

_**Geralds**_

_**Point **_

_**Of View**_

_Much_ to the _displeasure_ of the _girls_, we_ just_ wanted a _summer_ to _remember_. _The Bethany house_ was situated in the eastern side of _Hillwood National Forest._ Except _The Bethany House_ is _no_ house but an _actual_ old abandoned insane asylum. Many_ teenagers_ used to use it as a place to _party_ around the _asylum_ but never_ inside._ There have been _many_ stories of _hauntings_ going on in _there_. The house and was a _dilapidated_, _crumbling_ building that we were _forbidden_ to _enter_. I couldn't rid the _mental images_ of the _spiders inside._ I hate _spiders!_

_Curly, Sid_, and_ Arnold_ looked around to _find_ a point of _entry_. Turning my head to _Phoebe_, she hated scary places. Especially _cemeteries_ whenever she would _pass one_ she hold her _breath_ till she was past_ it._ She gave me an uneasy look but _smiled_, trying not to ruin the _night_. "Over here guys!" _Curly_ shouted, making _Phoebe flinch._

_Phoebe_ and_ I_ went around with our_ flashlights_ turned_ on,_ while the rest of the_ gang_ unloaded our _supplies._ We shined our flashlights bright at an _old rusty door_. That hung _precariously_ on its last _corroded hinge._ It appeared ready to _collapse_ at the_ tiniest provocation_, so holding our _breath_ and very careful to _avoid_ touching anything, we would _squeeze_ through the _tiny_ opening to the _inside_. We _shined_ our flashlights in_ every direction_ only to_ illuminate floating dust particles._

Scattered randomly throughout the interior were_ rusting medical implements_, _needles_, _scalpels_, _stethoscopes_ and _numerous_ long-forgotten other _tools_ that no longer _resembled_ anything _useful._ All of the items appeared _dangerous_ and capable of_ serious_ damage if they were _mishandled_ or if _careless passage_ caused contact with _fragile skin._ We _kept_ our distance at some three or four inches from the _rusted_ medical equipment and tried to remain _clear_ of these _things._

_Finding_ a suitable place to setup _shop_ in the _center_ of the _room_ on the _first floor._ Numerous papers _littered_ the floor.

But the _second floor_ was the most _sinister_ part of the _asylum_._ It_ was _dark_ as _pitch-black_ and the _stairs_ leading up to it had _crumbled_ into a _gaping hole_ in the _ground._ The _few_ remaining steps appeared _intact_ at the _top_, but at _ground_ _level_ I couldn't _help_ but _think_ we were being _watched_ from _above_.

_We_ could only _imagine_ its _contents_, _huge spiders_ covered with _coarse hair_ and _menacing fangs_ of a_ tarantula_. Their _enormous_ _eyes_ watching and waiting for anyone _foolish_ enough to _ascend_ the to the _second floor._

The asylum itself was pretty _spooky_ and in the _darkness_, the _outlines_ of the _objects_ and _decaying contents_ resembled _people_ _lurking_ in the _shadows_, but my friend _Curly_ and _Sid_ liked it. We never_ been_ here _before_, it was just a _place_ all the _kids_ would talk _about_. _Being removed_ from _teenage version_ of _the list_ because a _teenager_ went _missing_. It was _truly_ an _urban legend._

_Usually_ we'd tell _scary stories_ or_ myths_ at _Arnolds house,_ at _M__ighty Pete,_ or _Geralds field_. Things _change_ for the _better_ I'm _sure_. The _sound_ of _twisting_ metal _echoed_ within the _building_, hearing the _rusty old door_ fall _unopposed_ as it was _suppose_ to _decades ago._

_I_ turned my head _quickly_ seeing _Harold_ and the _others_ enter without _delay_ nor _obstacles_. "Sorry at least we got an open exit." He chuckled, _mouthing_ an _I'm sorry_ for what happened _earlier_. _Curly_ took _note_ of his _gesture_ and _nodded_ in _agreement_ as did _I_. I don't really have anything _against_ _him_ for calling me a _Nigger_. I'd be _pissed off_ too if my _parents_ were _divorcing_, his _parents_ were _bickering_ and _fighting_ like _children_ over _who_ gets _what_ and the _custody_ of their _last_ _child_.

_We_ sat _there_ for _hours_ sharing _spooky stories_ and get _ourselves_ so _frightened_, we'd barely find our _balance_ to get back out the _asylum_ to take a _piss_, as we would _literally_ be _shaking_ in our _shoes_.

_We_ sat there on the floor_ talking_ about playing a _few games_, forming a circle for the_ game_. During_ pauses_ in our conversation, we listened to the _mournful groans_ of the old _framework slowly_ yet _very audibly decaying_. Why this _caused_ us such_ fascination_ is unknown to _me_ or my _friends_. Either way we were thoroughly _enjoying_ the_ spooky, musty ambianc_e that was the _old insane asylum_.

"Who goes first?" Wolfgang asked_ curiously_, downing a_ beer_ placing an empty bottle in the center of us _all_. "Oh you mean interrogation or abuse, sure count me in?" My _best friend Arnold_ declared_ sarcastically_. We laughed _kindheartedly_ at his _remark_, as _Phoebe_ reached in the center and spun _it_.

_We_ laid our _eyes_ at the center, _hoping_ not to be _it_. It slowly stopped, pointing to _Arnold_ who gave an _angry_ "Shit." in response. "This game is rigged!" _He_ shouted _playfully_, "Alright chumps lets do this." Arnold said _smoothly_ running a hand through his _hair_. _Wolfgang_ scratched his goatee _wondering_ what he'd ask _truth_ or _dare_ if _Arnold_ chose either _one_. "Alright Arnold truth or dare?" He asked as he tried to hold back a bashful smile. "Dare." He replied thoroughly determined.

"I... dare you to... smoke some salvia outside by yourself." Arnold nodded as he got up, Wolfgang tossed a small _pipe,_ a _lighter_ and _small plastic baggie_ towards _Arnold_ who caught it without any _effort_.

_Seconds_ later _Curly_ decided to tell a _story_. As _Curly_ was telling his _favorite ghost story_ for the hundredth time in _low_, _hushed_ _whispers_. _I_ was _enthralled_ by the _tale_ of _The Ghost_ _Bride_, _Curly_ was _very_ _good_ at making _any_ story sound _terrifying_ _beyond_ _belief_. _Maybe_ it was the way _he_ _looked_ that made it _creepy_. But the _answers_ were beyond _me_.

Just when the _story_ _hit_ its _scariest_ _point_, a scraping noise began to _emanate_ from the _second_ _floor_. At first we thought it was our _over_ _active_ _imaginations_. But the sound _grew_ in _intensity_ as we _listened_, almost as if the _originator_ had _wanted_ to _ensure_ it's _audience_ was _paying_ _attention_. _We_ all _looked_ at each other _frighten_ and _scared_.

_The_ only _sound_ we could _hear_ was our _heartbeats_ pounding _wildly_ in our _ears_. _We_ stared at _each_ _other_ for a _good_ _five_ _minutes_ with _our eyes_ _wide_ _open_ almost _bulging_. _I_ couldn't _imagine_ what could be _causing_ the _sound_ and in _terror_, I whispered _loudly_, "What is that guys?!"

A _chill_ ran _down_ my _spine_, _we_ all _looked_ _down_ the _hallway_ from _where _we _were_. Seeing a _silhouette_ of a _man_, it _seemed_ as if he was _lost_ and _disoriented_ disappearing _into_ a _wall_ into _nothingness_. _I_ turned around _seeing_ _Rhonda_ _almost_ _scream_ but _Harold_ and _Helga_ threw their _hands_ over her _mouth_. As not to give _ourselves_ away. I _grabbed_ my _girlfriends_ _hand_ and held it _tight_. We couldn't help but _imagine_ what could be _causing_ the _sound_ and in _terror_, Stinky _whispered_ _harshly_, "What do you think it is guys?!" Choosing not to believe or even speak of what he saw.

At that, most of my _friends_ _shifted_ _positions_ beside _me_. _Phoebe_ shook _loose_ my _grip_ and _ran_ for the _exit_. I _wanted_ to _scream_ but _Harold_ wrapped _his_ _arms_ around _me_, _covering_ my _mouth_ with one of his _hands_. "Shhh," he _whispered_, very _quietly_. Soon the _scraping_ noise _filled_ the _air_.

It was a _metallic_ _sound_, _hollow_ and _ominous_.

_Harold_ retracted _his hand_ and pulled _me_ with _him_ as he _jumped_ _up_ and _ran_ for the _door_. We _escaped_ the asylum and _ran_ out _into_ the _night_ using all of our _might_ to keep from _screaming_, but our _will_ and _determination_ _faltered_.

_We_ made it _outside_ and _stopped_, _bending_ _over_ and _holding_ _our sides_, _chests_ _heaving_. We _gained_ our _composure_ _wondering_ what we _saw_ and _heard_ was _real_. What we didn't _realize_ we were _down__hill_, where we _parked_ our _rides_.

"We gotta wait for Arnold man we can't leave him behind." Sid _gushed_ as we all _agreed_. We waited outside while _our_ _girlfriends_ waited in the cars _locking_ the _doors_.

_**Arnolds**_

_**Point**_

_**Of View** _

_My_ eyesight became _faded_ and _dim_. It began to _drizzle_ a bit, the night was _misty_ and _cool_; low _hanging fog_ covered the _ground_._ I_ hid_ behind_ a _tree_ as I_ heard_ a _scream_. I couldn't _see_ a thing but a saw an ominous _orangey-red glow_ in the distance._ I_ wandered_ over_ there moving to _bush to bush and tree to tree._ That's when _I_ saw_ it_.

_Eleven_ of _them_ were_ sitting_ in a _semi-circle, kneeling_ and _bowing_ and _chanting_ words of some _ancient language_ around a bon-fire. _Dressed_ in _black robes_,_ I_ couldn't_ see_ their _faces_ only their _backs_. Their _silent_ whispers grew to _loud_ _mumbling._ I felt the wind pick up_ speed_ rustling the _bushes_ and_ branches of trees_, seeing an _owl_ fly out of the_ night_ landing on the _old rock_ that a _body_ had been _laid_.

_Their_ chanting of their _ancient tongue_ only grew_ louder_ once the _owl_ had arrived. _Its_ wings _sunk_ within its _bac_k, _hidden_ from _sight_._ I_ seen the _feathers_ that _covered_ the _owl_ began to_ melt_, it _ran_ like a _hot wax_ hitting the _earth_ _disappearing_ without a_ trace._ While _scaly skin_ as_ black_ as _night_ began to take its _place_. It's _yellow beak_ sunk into its _face_, as teeth as _white_ as _snow_ on a _winter day_ sprouted out, while_ lips_ grew soon _after_. Making a _disgusting sound_ each _time_ a _new bodily part_ appeared to take its _form_.

_Run! Boy do not look back! _I froze at the_ mental voice,_ echoing _through_ my _mind_ until it _disappeared_ into _whispers_. My _eyes_ shined with _excitement_ and _horror at once,_ ignoring the _advice_ from the _voice_ in my _head._ The _sight_ alone _just_ made me _cringe_,_ I_ didn't_ know_ if this was _good_ or _bad_.

It's_ eyes_ went to a _pale gold_ into _dark shade_ of _crimson_, almost _glowing._ The creatures _scaly yellow legs_ grew from _mere_ inches to _full size_ of a _man_. I heard its _bones cracking_, _giant wings_ of a _bat ripped_ through its _skin_ sprouting through its _back_. Followed by an_ eerie silence_. I saw it _sniff_ the _air_, I_ blinked_ my _eyes_ and in an _instance_ they were _gone._

_It_ was then_ I_ heard a_ twig_ snap behind _me_ followed by an_ eerie silence_. My_ heartbeat pounded_ in my _ears,_ it was _so_ _quiet_ I heard the _blood flowing_ through my _veins_, hearing my own _thoughts_ in my _mind_. I felt a _hand_ touch my _shoulder_, my body _froze_. I _whirled_ around _hesitantly_ only to see _her_, shivering as she _hugged herself_ in this cold _summer night_. Each breathe she took a _white mist_ escaped_ her lips_.

"Arnold you're moving in your grandparents in Pleasantville." She mumbled, her teeth began to chatter while her complexion turned to a _pale white_. Her lips _blue,_ _she_ looked me in the _eyes_. Something was_ different_ about _her_ why the sudden _change_ of _character!?_

_I_ faked a _smile_. "I'm fine on my own." Telling _her_ the most _common lie_ a _human_ can make.

"Mr. Potts is going to demo the building next month, I'll get the car.."_ She_ informed _walking away_, how _could_ this _wench_ have a sudden _change_ of _heart_? Probably _someone_ called _CPS_ on _them_, and the _agency_ is_ building_ a _case_ against _them?_ Serves _them right_ either _way..._

_It_ just _doesn't add up_, I found _myself_ disappearing _into_ the _shadows_ _against_ my _will_. _My morals_ and _ethics_ were _already screaming at me_, _scolding_ me for my _stupidity_. Heading _towards_ the _direction,_ following her_ footsteps fading away._ "Arnold!" _She_ called out,_ I_ saw_ her_ behind some _bushes_ in the _distance_. She waved_ me in_ with_ outermost_ affection. _Do not be fooled by their trickery! _The _mental voice_ shouted, a _scowl_ was visible on _her pretty face_. In a_ blink_ of an _eye_ she was_ gone_.

_I_ slowly _backed_ away not _knowing_ what _work_ is _real_ and what _work_ is a _figment_ of _my imagination._ Something _caught_ my eye, _glittering_ on the _ground_ it was a_ puddle,_ I _squinted_ at it. _Staring_ at my own _reflection I_ managed a _weak smile._ My skin as _ghostly white_, my_ green eyes_ were _dull_ and _sunk_ within it_ sockets_. As if _some force_ sucked the _life out_ of _them_, my hair was an _unruly mess._ I _looked up_ at the_ trees_ I had a _very peculiar feeling I_ was not _alone._

The wind blew hard making the puddle _ripple_. I watched the _effects_ of the_ wind_, the _reflection_ changed _splitting_ in half into another _person_. I cleared my _throat_ as she _moved_, _smiling_ at _me_. Her _cheeks_ flushed with _red_.

I_ turned_ around only to _see_ Helga G Pataki. "Fuck I thought I was seeing shit." I whispered. "God Hair boy I told you not to smoke it, you do know salvia causes hallucinations right?" She pondered. _I_ saw her lower her _eyelashes_, playing with the _hem_ of her _sweater_. I just stood there _thinking_ of what I saw was _true_.

"You want me don't you?" She said _seductively_, running her _hands_ through my_ golden locks_.

_She_ threw her arms over my _neck_, _smiling_ at_ me_. She stood on her _toes_, because _I_ was a few _inches_ taller than _her_. She _kissed_ me, her_ tongue_ invading my_ mouth_. While my _own_ gently rubbed against_ hers_, dueling_ hers_ like a _medieval knight would_. She _moaned_ lightly into the_ kiss_ as I began to kiss _her_ back. They became almost _demanding_, and _needful_. I stroked her _silky golden hair_ and the thick fabric of her _sweater_.

"Helga Stop." I _mumbled_ through the kiss, knowing what I was doing was wrong. Wolfgang is a friend why would I _betray_ his_ trust_. Even though he was an _ass_ to me a few years back I shouldn't _hold_ a _grudge_.

_I_ _tried_ to_ pull awa_y. I felt her_ tongue_ search the_ moist recesses_ of my mouth at the back of my _throat playing_ with my _uvula_, a_ chill_ shook my _frame_. But she _clutched_ my head like a _NFL football player_ would. _Holding_ onto _me_ with _dear life_, digging her nails into the _skin_ of my _skull_. I opened my _eyes_ _watching_ her _bright oceanic eyes_ turn to as _black_ as _midnight_ and as _glossy_ as _ink_. I broke_ loose_ of her _freakishly strong hold,_ pushing _her_ away, watching her big _reddish tongue twisting_ and _turning_ like a _headless snake._ "Wh- what are you?"_ I_ asked out of _fear_, backing away _step_ by _step_. Until I _inched_ myself on to the _rugged_ _bark_ of a _tree_ _I was trapped_.

I tried to move past it but it grabbed me and flung me back to the tree. "_We_ go by many names _mere mortal_, _we are the fallen._"_ It whispered_ in_ low pitched demonic voice,_ as it_ pressed_ it's _body_ against _mine_, _almost provocatively._ The _feeling_ of _despair_ filled my _being_, just _accepting_ the _fact_ that_ I_ was going to_ die._ Just the _sight_ of it _alone_ _chilled_ my _insides_ to an_ icy crevice_. My _eyesight_ was _blurry fighting_ and _holding_ back the _tears_ that _wanted_ to _shed_. I could _barely_ make out the _silhouettes_ siding behind _it_, forming a _semi-circle._

_I_ closed my _eyes_ as_ tight_ as I could, _almost_ _ripping_ my_ eyelids open_ as the wind picked up _speed_. _I_ looked up at the _tree-branches_ ignoring it's _presence_, I had a _very peculiar feeling_ we were not _alone_. "_What_ are _you looking at mortal?_" The_ creature sneered_ as _it_ _sniffed the air_, _revealing_ its _true form_ I saw_ minutes ago._ The _thing_ grabbed _me_ by my throat, while its _tongue_ trailed _up_ and _down_ _my neck_. _Licking_ and_ tasting_ _my being_. Hearing the mental voice come back in my _mind,_ _chanting_ an _ancient tongue_ _almost_ in _prayer_. Within _seconds_ I felt _wet_, _drenched_ in my _own sweat_, _soaking in fear_.

The _feeling_ of _it pouring_ from my _golden colored hair_, _traveling all over._ As if_ I_ was a _coach_ for an _NFL football team_ and my_ team_ just _won_. I_ opened_ my _eyes_ watching a _droplet_ of _sweat_ clinging onto a _single strand_ of _hair_ an inch of so from my _face_. It_ fell_, changing from a clear droplet of _sweat_ into _darker shade_ of _scarlet_. A _droplet_ of _blood!?_ Striking the _creatures_ arm on _impact_, I watched it _sizzle_. Burning_ through_ its _coal-black skin._ Its _inky eyes_ widen changing to a glowing _red, glimmered _with _hate_ as it _scratched_ my _chest_ and_ face_ with its _nails,_ _screeching_ like a _banshee_. Releasing _its_ hold, I breathed _heavily_ to take in much _needed air_.

The _cold sweat_ crept down _my neck_ and all over turning _warm_ and_ thick_. I reached _my_ hand on the back on my _neck_ to _ease_ the _pain,_ it felt _wet_, _warm_, and_ thick_. I retracted, looking at it I saw _blood_. "_Micheal is coming! Take flight you fools!_" The_ humanoid_ screamed. The wind _swept_, and _leaves_ _danced across the ground_ as the _earth quivered_ and _quavered_ and_ lighting struck_. The others vanished without a trace._ Fearful_ in _spirit_ , it flapped its _wings_ in an _attempt_ to _flee_ to the _devils assembly_. Only to have a _spear pierce_ the _back_ of its _head,_ coming _through_ its_ mouth._ A _body wound suffered_, the _dire demon_ was_ suffering_ a _damage incurable._ _Death_ was_ pondering._

The _wind slung_ me _backward_ and I _landed_ on my_ back._ "Whoa." I said as _one_ _figure reigned true_. This _thing_ appeared out of _nowhere_. _It_ was_ kneeling_ on _one knee,_ I could _recognize_ the_ figure_ of a _man_._ Wearing_ a _Thracian helmet,_ a _golden muscle cuirass_ and _greaves_, with_ leather fringes_._ It_ was _armed_ with a _sword_ still in its _golden sheath_, and a _silver colored circular shield_ with _weird marking engraved_ in it in the_ other_.

_It_ stood_ up_ and _rose_ its _head high_, _wings_ as_ white_ and _soft_ as a_ cloud_ _sprung from its back._ "_I am Micheal, an arc-angel of the Father. I believe you are the one I must protect._" The _angel_ said. _I_ remained _mute_,_ I_ was too much in _shock_ to _process_ the_ thought_ of an _arc-angel_ named _Micheal_ had come to my_ aid_. "_Fallen angels like him have had names of Zeus or Hades, portraying themselves as Gods since the creation of man. Do not be fooled!_"

_He_ walked over to the_ creatures_ _body_, _drawing_ his _sword_ from its _sheath_. _Death_ had _seized it_, he lifted his _sword_ _high above his head_, swinging _down_ the _blade_ for the_ final blow_. _Cutting_ off its _head_, while the body _turned_ to _ashes_ he _turned_ to _me_. "_You have begun walking too far from your guardian young one._" _He_ said as _his wings expanded gently flapping them_, _I_ was _confused_. "_Do not be fooled by their trickery, they come in many forms. In man and other creations of the Father._"

Before I could raise a question he stole them from out of my mouth. "_Do not be fooled by ghosts nor spirits of loved ones, all who come to earth return to the kingdom of God for judgement_." I nodded, "But why was I covered in blood?" I asked curiously. "_Do not thank me, thank your guardian angel. He was the one that covered you with the blood of Christ not I._"

I couldn't help but cast myself at his feet, thanking for what he had done almost worshiping_ him_. "_Do not do it! I am a fellow servant with you. Worship God!_" Micheal _rebuked_, "_You aren't to worship us angels or beg us to act for you; your prayers instead should be to God, who alone is my commander._"_ I_ nodded as did _he_, "_I must go now, pray to God and his only son for they are your salvation._" He _flapped_ his _wings_ once more _flying_ into the_ air_. "Wait!" I called out. "_Speak_." He responded, "_Hows it like to fly?_" He smiled "_Eh it's okay I guess_."

I ran to the _building_, finding it _empty_. I_ figured_ they left to _cars_. Running down the _steep slope_ I _tripped_ upon seeing my _friends downhill,_ twisting my _ankle_. I wanted to _scream_ but I didn't want to seem _weak_ in front of my _friends_. _Gerald_ and the _guys_ ran to my _aid_ taking my to the _car._

"Gee willickers Arnold are you okay? You got a a bunch of scratches on you" Stinky _asked_ thoroughly _alarmed_. "I think I broke my ankle."_ I_ was _too drunk_ to _feel_ the_ pain_ but I felt its _sting_."

"Arnold," _Wolfgang_ called out. "I was messing with you dude it was just some bud not salvia.."

**Clarification: Some of you are wondering why this story was made the way it is.. Too many stories makes Arnolds life perfect, too perfect as a matter of fact. Arnolds perfect life is regurgitated by different authors in "their own way or style" over and over again. So here is something new. This story is about the flaws in our society, and how they're overlooked by _YOU_. (This fanfic is set in the 90s, specific year will be revealed soon.)_  
_**


End file.
